


The Gold Motel: First Time (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Gold is getting restless and needs to have sex. Belle doesn't like the idea of Norman’s body being with other women, so she offers to fuck him to keep it from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: First Time (prompt)

Belle has been keeping her word and allows Robert Gold to surface freely and be on his own for two days every month. He tries to stick to the rules she set on him and does his work down in the motel everyday he's out, but work has become boring. No one ever checks in, the motel sits in a small town out in the middle of the woods, people don’t come. It just doesn't happen.

Robert sits in the office and stares out into the void. Doing this everyday of his freedom is starting to make him anxious. He needs to do something about this energy building up inside him. He needs to let it out. Robert isn't used to being someone else's puppet, being pulled by the strings to conform to rules. That's not how he wants to live his life. He needs to have control and he's going to get it back.

Robert limps up the steps of the hill and enters the house. He finds Belle in the living room, rocking little Baelee to sleep. "I need to get out of here, Belle," he says almost frantically.

"Shh!" She presses her index finger to her lips. "Don't you see what I'm doing?"

"Yes, but I can't..."

"Would you shut up?" She cuts him off and stands from the couch, lifting the baby to her shoulders. "I'm taking her upstairs and then we can talk." Belle takes the baby up to her room.

"Fine." He hobbles to the couch and plops down.

Moments later she returns to the living room. "So, what were you crying about?"

"I wasn't crying, lass."

"Okay, whining."

He lowers his brow at her. She isn't funny. "Look, I can't be here everyday of my time out. I can't stand another minute down in that motel doing nothing."

"You're not supposed to be doing nothing. You're supposed to be working."

"You don't get it. I can't work if there are no customers."

"Norman does it everyday without complaining."

"Norman can come to the house and be with you and Nugget when no one shows up. I have to just sit down there."

Belle sighs, rolling her eyes. He just made a valid point. "Fine." She sits at the couch. "So what do you want to do?"

"I need to get out."

"There's no way you're going out in town."

"I need to do that or something else. I'm getting restless."

"What do you mean by something else?" she questions.

"You know what I mean, lass."

"I don't."

He can't believe she's making him say it. "I have needs. I haven't been with a woman in..." He pauses for a moment. He can't admit that he's had sex with her twice. "In a very long time." He lies.

Belle's eyes widen. "You wanna go out and just fuck some woman?" She can't believe it.

"Yes. What's wrong with that? All I have to do is find one that will have me and I promise you, lass, that won’t take long." He winks at her with a smug grin.

Her face turns up in disgust. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because you just can't!"

"Why?" he growls.

"Because I don't like the idea of someone else’s hands all over Norman's body and neither would he."

"This isn't Norman's body it's mine!" he howls.

"It is Norman's body, you're just a visitor!"

"I'm sick of this shit," he mumbles, as he grabs his cane from the floor and shuffles out the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here. You can't keep me locked up here anymore!" He turns to face her, with pure anger in his eyes. "I'm gonna find me a woman and fuck her until she can't speak, then I'm gonna tell Norman about it, to show him how to really satisfy a woman."

"You sick bastard." She jumps up from the couch and rushes towards him. "You can't do that to him!"

"Watch me." He quickly turns away from her and heads to the front door.

Belle thinks quickly. She can't have him all over town, fucking women everywhichway. It would devastate Norman and she won't be able to live with herself knowing that his body has been unfaithful to her. "You stop right there!"

Robert opens the door and leaves.

"I said stop!" She chases him out the door and steps right in front of him just before he leaves the porch. "You can't do this to Norman."

"You can't stop me."

"Yes I can." Belle will do anything to protect Noman and she's about to prove it. "You wanna have sex? Have sex with me."

"Don't fuck with me, Belle." He can't believe this is actually working. He never wanted to go out and sleep with other women, he only wants Belle. He needs to fuck her while she knows it's him and he just got what he wanted.

“I’m not fucking with you.” She pushes him up against the house and he drops his cane, as he stumbles backwards. She presses her body against him and kisses Robert Gold for the first time. “I’m fucking with Norman.”

Robert fists his hands in Belle’s reddish brown curls while he nips at her lips.

Belle bites his lower lips and reaches down for his hardening manhood. “Is this what you want?” She almost doesn’t recognize the lusty tone in her voice. It’s a tone she normally reserves for Norman.

Robert groans while nodding his head, he’ll let her have the control for the time being. He involuntary thrusts into the palm of her hand, as her grip around him tightens. The friction from the fabric of his pants is pleasurable, but not enough, he needs more. He turns Belle around, despite his bum ankle, so that her back is pressed up against the wall of the house and they accidentally knock over a planter.

“Norman’s gonna be pissed about that.”

“Just buy another one, lass.” He rubs his hand under her shirt and cups her warm breast. He pushes his hip against her leg and kneads his bulge against her.

Belle places her hand against his cheek and she thinks he looks just like Norman, except for the eye. His eyes are something different, hungry, and not just for the sex. She knows she isn't about to fuck her husband, but she will do anything to keep his body hers, just the way Norman would want it. Belle pushes him off of her and he rips open her shirt.

“Are we gonna do this, lass?” he speaks aggressively though his teeth.

She looks at him, breathing heavily for a moment. Belle wasn’t expecting to be so aroused.

“Well?” he barks.

“Yes.” she answers. “We’re doing this.” Her heart beats out of her chest. This is really happening.

“Then get on the fucking swing,” he orders, finally having the control he has missed.

Belle kicks off her shoes and slides off her moist panties, keeping her skirt on. She sits on the handmade bench swing that Norman made years before she met him and lifts up her skirt, exposing her pedals.

Robert leers at her pussy, he hasn't seen it in months. "Touch yourself. I want to watch." He picks up his cane from the porch.

Belle lifts her left foot up on the bench and slips her hand across her thigh. She strokes her fingers through her mound of hair, then glides them between the lips of her folds.

Robert leans on his cane and watches, as he fills his free hand with the bulge in his pants. He massages and squeezes his pack, while he steps closer to the porch swing. He rests his cane on the bench, just between her legs and pushes.

Belle swings back and forth, while she caresses her pink bundle of nerves. Her head falls back and her body shiver. She feels like she's soaring through the air.

Robert stops the swing and takes her hand out of her pussy. He yanks her hand up to his nose, breathing in deeply.

"Do you like what you smell?" She hoods her eyes up at him and he doesn't speak.

He spreads the juices on her fingers to his lips, then he licks them and let's go of her hand. "Take off my pants." His voice is thick with passion.

She unhooks the buckle of his belt and yanks down his pants. Robert's thick rigid cock bobbles out, almost hitting her in the face, but backs out of its way.

"You know what to do, lass." He grabs the back of her head and pushes her towards him.

She plants her hands on his thighs to stop his force. Belle needs to see his beautifully erect member. She always thought Norman had such a pretty dick and now that dick is Robert's. Belle gives into the force on the back of her head and parts her lips, filling her mouth with him. "Mmm." She closes her eyes tightly.

Robert's hips buck, feeling the warmth of her mouth around him.

She swirls her tongue around his tip, then slides as much of him into her mouth as she can and slowly pulls him out, sucking hard on his blunt end.

He fists his hand in her hair and pulls her head back, making her look up at him. He doesn't want a blow job, he only had her do it because he could. Robert wants pussy, that's all he wanted the entire time. He puts the gold tip of his cane into her mouth, gently pulling at the corner of her lips. "You like it, don't you?"

Belle mumbles. She can't speak much with her lips spread this way.

"I need you to get it wet."

She wraps her lips around the handle of his cane and moistens it with her saliva.

Robert slowly drops to his knees, being careful of his injured ankle. He lifts her right leg up to join the other on the bench. Now he has her cunt in full view. Robert removes the cane from her mouth and slips the tip between the lips of her folds.

Belle falls back into the bench and she lifts up her bra, allowing her breast to fall out. She massages them and pinches her sensitive nipple, rolling it between her fingers.

He slips the tip of the cane into her opening and fucks her with it, sliding it in and out of her. Robert leans into her and slurps up the essence collecting on his cane, then removes it and buries his face in her cunt.

Belle's legs tremble and her toes curl to the incredible feeling of him between her thighs. She buries her hands into his silvery hair, pulling his head away, but he dips his face back into her folds, licking up every drop of her before it hits the wooden bench.

Robert eats her pussy like he's never eaten it before, savoring her luscious, rich nectar. He kisses the inside of her thighs and gently sinks his teeth into her.

"Ahh!" Her body stiffens to the light pain.

He sits up and pulls her legs down from the bench. "I'm gonna need you to turn around, lass."

She places her hand on his cheek to wipe his mouth, but Robert shoves it away.

"I'm not Norman, you don't have to baby me. Now put your knees in the bench."

She turns around in the bench, sitting on her knees and grips the back of the porch swing. "You don't have to be such an ass."

"It's funny that you said that, because I'm going to eat your ass." He pulls up her skirt and smacks her cheeks.

"Oh!" She moves back and forth in the swing.

Robert slaps her ass again, leaving a red mark. He massages his hand over it to soothe the pain, then his hand claps down on her again.

"Oh, gods!" Her eyes open wide and she can see a flock of birds flying over the motel.

Robert fills his hands with her porcelain, plump, flesh and separates the cheeks. He scrapes his tongue up the full length of her and back down to her tight hole. He sucks at her and she pulls away, but he brings her back to his lips. He dips his tongue inside her, moving it in and out, then flicks it swiftly over the outside of her hole.

"Ooh... Oh... Fuck!" Her voice echoes and she reaches behind, grabbing his head. She looks back and all she can see is the top of his hair, he's so deep inside her. Belle's body quakes and she feels that she's about to come, but Robert suddenly stops eating her.

"Are you about to come, lass?" he breathes heavily.

"Yes," she sighs out.

"Don't," he orders. "You can't come until I do and I'm not coming soon." He uses the swing as leverage and stands from the porch. He strokes his dick over her and beads of pre-come drips down her ass. He smacks his dick across her, then he shoves himself inside her with one powerful thrust. The swing rocks and he grips the back of the bench, keeping it steady. He holds himself inside her and doesn't move. He moves her hair to her shoulder and licks the nap of her neck. "You like this too?" he whispers in her ear.

"Mmm." She grinds her ass against him. "Yes... I like it..." The tone of her voice is low.

"Good. Because I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop, then I'm not gonna fucking stop." He licks the side of her face. He stands up straight and grabs her waist. He places his weak leg in the seat of the bench, shifting most of his weight on the left side and he plunged inside her. He starts slowly, but speeds up.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," she moans when every inch of his thick cock pushes inside of her.

Robert fucks her faster, ramming into her juicy, sloppy pussy. He enjoys the sound they make when their bodies slap together. The swing sways and he uses it to to glide her cunt into his dick.

Belle's ass turn rosy to the force of his hips, she's never been fucked so roughly. She desperately fights off her orgasm, but doesn't think she can hold it back for long.

Robert pants, as he fucks her like a beast. He licks his lips and closes his eyes. Having sex with her while she knows it's him is all he ever wanted. "I need to hear you say my name and maybe I'll let you come."

"Mmm, mmm," she hums, as the tingles of holding off her orgasm shoots through her body. "Robert," she whimpers. "Oh god, Robert..."

Hearing his name moaned from her lips sounds more beautiful than he imagined. "That was gorgeous, lass, but you still can't come." He reaches under her and caresses her pearl, making it more difficult for her to prolong the release of her orgasm.

"Ooh, Robert... Please... Please!" she begs.

Robert drives into her, riding her hard and doesn't say a word. He removes his hand from her folds and sucks on his fingers. "You taste so good, Belle." His eyes roll back and his dick slips out of her pussy. He quickly takes hold of it and thrusts it into her ass.

"Fuck!" she cries. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The force from him there was completely unexpected.

Robert loves the feel of her tight hole around him. The way she clenches is sending him over the edge and he's almost ready to come, but he needs to fuck her until she melts into a puddle.

Belle's body shivers uncontrollably. She can't take any more and all she can think of is relief. What the hell has she gotten herself into? "Robert... Please!... Ah, ah, ah." She suddenly feels a tug at her hair.

Robert pulls her up and presses her back against his chest. "Get off the fucking bench," he snarls in her ear and takes his foot down from the swing.

She reaches behind to pull his dick out of her ass so that it's easier for her to step down, but he slaps her hand away.

"I didn't say pull me out, lass. I said get off the fucking bench."

Belle's body is so weak, she doesn't think she can support the weight of both of them, but she's gonna try. She slowly climbs down and her leg wobble, but she's able to keep them steady.

He stands flushed against her with his twitching cock still inside her throbbing ass. He grabs her shoulder, using her body as support, and shuffles them against the house. He holds her down between him and the wall, licking and sucking on her neck. "I bet you thought this would be like fucking Norman, didn't you?"

She breathes rapidly, she can't speak.

"Didn't you!" he demands an answer.

"N-n-no... I knew... I knew it would be different," she forces out her words.

"Good." He continues his plunges inside her.

Sweat drips down her brow, she's never been worked so hard. She can't ask him to let her come again, she knows he isn't going to let her.

Robert buries his face in her neck, nipping at her flesh, then gazes up at her. She looks so worn out with sweat glistening on her skin and vibrant red cheek. This is exactly the way he wanted to see her. "Are you ready, lass?"

"Ah, ah," she breaths. Robert has fucked her speechless.

He pounds into her with a few more powerful trust and he's just at the cliff of his intoxicating orgasm. Robert is going to come so hard in her ass and she's going to have a tough time sitting for a week. "Uhh, uhh..." It's all been building up to this. "I'm gonna come inside you so strong, lass." His body trembles, as his balls tighten and he pounds her ass with one last thrust of his hip.

"Get. Out. Of. Our. Bed."

Pillows crashes down on Robert as he hears these screeching words. "What the fuck!" He shields himself from the pillows blows with his arms.

"Get. Out." Belle hits him again.

"Okay! Okay!" Robert rolls out of bed, naked. "What the fuck, Belle?" He barks at her, staring her square in the eyes. He's so pissed she fucked up the best dream of his life.

"It's a simple command! Get out of me and my husband’s bed!" she aggressively barks at him.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it!" He was just about to come in his dream and quite possibly the bed. Why the fuck did she have to ruin it?

“I can be as much of a bitch to you as I want.”

“And what gives you the fucking right?”

“You won’t be here long.” She storms out of the room.

Robert doesn't know what she meant by that, but right now he really doesn't care. He looks down at his naked body and his dick is as hard as a rock. Knowing how desperate Belle was to have Norman last night, he thinks it’s best to take a shower and jack off.

Robert knows one day he'll have his chance to fuck Belle just like in his dream. And when he does, she’s going to have a hard time explaining to Norman why she can’t sit properly.


End file.
